Sur la place du village
by Daemonya le Psycholapinou
Summary: One-Shot spécial Halloween inspiré de l'univers de Kimetsu no Yaiba. Un village aux étranges activités nocturnes...


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_J'ai découvert Kimetsu no Yaiba assez récemment, ce qui m'a inspiré un petit OS d'Halloween sur cet univers ^^ Ce sera un peu glauque je pense (de mon avis, après je connais pas vos goûts mais c'est mieux de prévenir xD)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Sur la place du village.**

Les lumières s'élevaient, braises rougeoyantes qui crépitaient vers le ciel. Malgré cette mordante nuit d'hiver, où quelques flocons tombaient un à un, s'ajoutant à la couche déjà épaisse du sol, il régnait une douce chaleur dans le village. Au sein de la place centrale, un immense brasier, alimenté par de grosses branches noircies, était encerclé par les danseurs.

Femmes et hommes, vêtus de longs kimonos, se mouvaient d'un même ensemble, en une chorégraphie parfaite. Des rubans écarlates suivaient leurs bras, s'enroulaient et se déroulaient dans le vent au rythme fluide et rapide de la danse. En arrière, les percussions menaient, accompagnées des clappements de mains en provenance du public. Des sourires et des rires étaient échangés, imperméables au froid mordant de l'extérieur.

La soirée avançait lentement, ceux qui travaillaient dans la carrière voisine revenaient par les bois, rejoignant la foule qui s'accumulait dans la place du village, décorée de rubans et de talismans. Ils se changeaient à la hâte pour l'évènement, accueillis par leurs voisins qui les enjoignaient de ne rien rater du plus important.

Dans une des plus grandes maisons de pierre, plusieurs jeunes femmes étaient pâmées et apprêtées par un groupe de vieilles dames. Tout autour d'elles, mannequins habillés, grands rouleaux de tissu et miroirs encombraient la pièce, les séparant quelque peu les unes des autres. Ces filles figuraient parmi les plus belles du village, des traits lisses et fins, un visage de poupée, un regard à vous faire fondre l'âme, on aurait même pu les qualifier de parfaites.

\- Meiko, tiens-toi plus droite.

L'interpellée obtempéra dans un sursaut, rejetant les épaules en arrière, légèrement cambrée. Derrière elle une aînée ajustait son kimono en tirant sur le nœud central, tentant de marquer au mieux la taille. Elle élargit le haut dévoilé des épaules, ne laissant plus que les longues manches tomber par-dessus des mains parfaitement manucurées. Le long tissu s'étendait ensuite jusqu'au sol, fendu sur le côté, accentuant les longues jambes galbées. A l'intérieur la jeune femme frissonnait, le froid s'insinuait sous le tissu pour venir croquer sa peau à nu, semblant la rendre encore plus pâle.

Une autre femme vint en aide à sa collègue, s'occupant de la longue chevelure de corbeau. Elle la brossa et la huila jusqu'à ce que les longues mèches noires soient lisses et parfaites, ramenées sur une épaule, mélangées à quelques fins rubans d'un bleu ciel assorti au reste de la tenue. Une touche de maquillage, un teint plus pâle, des lèvres plus roses, un peu d'ombre pour rehausser ses iris claires, et elle était prête.

Satisfaites, les vieilles dames reculèrent de quelques pas admirer leur œuvre, avant d'ordonner :

\- Tu es parfaite. Ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que l'on en finisse avec les autres.

Meiko obtempéra du mieux qu'elle put, l'estomac noué alors qu'elle observait les autres manipulées telles des poupées entre des mains savantes. Certaines affichaient un visage serein, d'autres un sourire pétillant d'excitation qu'on leur enjoignait de réprimer pour paraître plus nobles, et certaines une angoisse qu'elle partageait. Toutes ces jeunes filles entre seize et vingt-cinq ans étaient en compétition. Une compétition pour ce que certains qualifieraient des plus prestigieuse et prometteuse pour leur avenir.

Pourtant cela la terrifiait. Elle n'avait pas imaginé sa vie de cette façon-là. Son père était un excellent chasseur, réputé dans le village, et il avait toujours nourri sa famille à leur convenance, même bien après le décès de sa femme. Elle comptait profiter de ses jeunes années, apprendre un métier jusqu'à la perfection, où elle se sentirait utile. Elle se trouvait particulièrement douée en couture, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à profiter du beau tissu satiné qui la couvrait, et le sens du style avec lequel il avait été confectionné, rehaussé de perles nacrées créant des motifs de lotus. Elle se sentait mal à l'intérieur, frissonnante, vulnérable.

L'une des assistantes frappa dans ses mains, la tirant de ses pensées mélancoliques. Les yeux au bord des larmes, elle s'efforça de se retenir pour ne pas ruiner son visage, avant de suivre d'une démarche mécanique les autres filles accompagnées vers la sortie.

\- Un peu d'élégance ! la rabroua-t-on.

Déglutissant, Meiko étendit son dos, le menton plus haut, pour s'appliquer sur la démarche qu'on leur avait enseignée quelques heures plus tôt. Droite, les mains jointes et disparaissant dans les manches, la petite dizaine de filles s'avança vers la place du village.

Une estrade avait été montée, non loin du feu où l'on dansait toujours au milieu des étincelles rougeoyantes. Ces ombres mouvantes avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant, comme un sortilège. Leurs accompagnantes s'assurèrent que la neige écrasée ne puisse mouiller leur tenue, soulevant les tissus jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les premières marches de bois.

L'escorte s'aligna ensuite sur l'estrade, face à la foule. Au milieu de l'assemblée qui commençait à se former pour venir les admirer, se trouvait un autel de pierre, soigneusement évité par la foule. Quelques flocons s'étaient déposés sur sa surface gris perle, mélangés à un assortiment de plantes colorées, une branche de petites baies rouges, et un baquet d'eau fumante. Fixer cet endroit la rendait plus pâle encore, comme si tout le sang avait déserté sa peau, et Meiko s'efforça d'en arracher le regard.

Elle chercha le visage de son père parmi les villageois, ses longs cheveux noirs semblables aux siens, qu'il avait sans doute coiffés pour la fête. Elle l'imaginait face au miroir, un peigne dans la main, en train de vociférer après ces mèches rebelles qui ne voulaient pas se démêler. Cette image lui arracha un sourire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, elles étaient dix, il y en aurait bien qui seraient plus belles qu'elle. Après tout, n'était-ce pas une question de subjectivité ? Toutes parées comme ça, elle aurait bien du mal à les départager.

En face de son champ de vision, à l'autre bout de la place du village, elle vit s'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment le plus imposant. Long, décoré de tapisseries pour l'occasion, un tapis luxueux débarrassé de tout flocon en couvrant les quelques marches du seuil, il se distinguait largement des autres maisons plus modestes. Son sang se figea alors qu'elle observait une grande silhouette noire en sortir, le propriétaire des lieux.

C'était l'homme le plus important du village, son chef, mais également très respecté pour sa puissance. On en était à un point où l'on pouvait parler d'adoration, depuis qu'il les avait débarrassé d'une grande bête nocturne ravageant leurs cultures et se glissant la nuit entre les maisons pour en tirer les gens et les dévorer alors que les autres sommeillaient encore. Depuis, c'était comme si plus personne ne se remettait en question, tous se pliaient en quatre pour satisfaire ses désirs, obtenir des conseils sur sa force surhumaine...

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé étrange et intimidant. Sans parler de sa carrure musclée à en faire pâlir les plus costauds d'entre eux, il avait aussi cette particularité d'être particulièrement occupé pendant la journée. Si bien qu'on ne le voyait sortir que le soir, le reste du temps les échanges ne pouvaient se faire qu'à l'intérieur de son immense demeure. Personne ne posait de questions, et c'était comme si le village se calquait sur son rythme désormais.

Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle - ou plutôt, vers l'estrade où se trouvaient alignées les jeunes femmes, dos droit et mains jointes, dans un calme effrayant. Il évoluait d'une allure calculée et, malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point il en imposait. Un kimono de cérémonie couleur bleu nuit le sertissait, faisant ressortir ses iris couleur argent liquide, reflétant la lueur du brasier avec un éclat de prédateur. Bien loin de l'exciter ou de la faire fondre pour autant, cela réveillait en elle un sentiment de danger. Comme si son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle ne devait pas rester là, sur cette estrade, qu'elle devrait rejeter toute la pression sociale qui l'avait amenée ici et s'enfuir. Qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, se blottir sous les couvertures, ou dans les bras de son père. Elle voulait qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, et que la fatigue l'amène vers un autre lendemain.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, sentant le froid lui engourdir les jambes en s'infiltrant sous les vêtements plus beaux que couvrants, à peine atténué par le grand feu trop loin d'elles. Elle restait ici, ses cheveux de jais encadrant son visage figé comme s'il était de glace. Seules ses iris tremblantes trahissaient son angoisse, fixant l'homme qui avait peut-être entre... trente, quarante ans ? Elle peinait à lui trouver un âge. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'influence sur lui.

Les getas quittèrent le moelleux tapis de l'entrée de la grande demeure pour écraser la neige dans un craquement lourd et régulier. Alors qu'il s'avançait, les villageois s'écartaient, le félicitant, parfois lançant un nom pour faire pencher l'une des candidates en sa faveur, ou un ruban sur son chemin. Il s'approchait, massif, impérieux, inéluctable.

On ne se croyait plus dans un petit village, isolé entre une montagne percée par les mines et une forêt en partie attaquée par les cultures. C'était comme si quelque chose d'un autre genre s'était glissé parmi eux, et marchait entre les hommes, vénéré. Un lieu singulier, au-delà de la réalité, coupé du reste du monde.

L'enchantement qui lui avait donné l'impression que le temps était ralenti se brisa lorsque le chef atteint l'estrade. Il resta ainsi, statique, quelques secondes, pour les détailler une à une. Ensuite, il s'approcha de chacune d'entre elles. Les secondes lui paraissaient des minutes alors qu'il s'approchait de sa propre position, s'arrêtant ensuite devant elle. Elle croisa son regard argenté, le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine alors qu'il semblait la déshabiller du regard, la mettre à nue comme une petite chose vulnérable, une proie. Ses traits taillés à la serpe ne trahirent aucune émotion alors qu'il la détaillait. Plus froid que les températures glaciales régnant dehors, il suivit les courbes du visage pâle et dégagé, encadré de longs cheveux lisses et brillants, soulignant l'encolure pour glisser sur les épaules et suivre les courbes parfaites jusqu'au sol couvert par le fin tissu couleur ciel.

Enfin il passa à la fille suivante, et Meiko retint un très long soupir. Son sang revint enfin alimenter ses joues, et elle cligna des yeux quelques instants comme pour se réveiller. Elle le vit poursuivre son inspection, avant qu'il ne redescende de l'estrade, rejoint par un petit homme à un stade de calvitie avancée, son reste de cheveux rassemblé en une queue de cheval.

\- Monseigneur, qui avez-vous choisie ?

Ce titre qui n'était pourtant réservé qu'aux nobles paraissait lui revenir de droit, elle ne s'était jamais expliqué comment il avait pu influencer un village entier en l'espace de quelques mois. Il était tout-puissant.

Elle se figea alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers les jeunes femmes. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait ne pas frissonner entre le froid et toute cette pression, mais c'était comme si elle était devenue une véritable statue. Alors que son sort se jouait ici, sous ses yeux, elle priait pour que ce soit une autre fille. Elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle ce soir, manger un repas chaud qui comblerait cet estomac vide et noueux, sourire à son père en toute tranquillité, se sachant en sécurité en sa présence.

Il était loin pourtant, mêlé quelque part à la foule. Si son regard était rivé sur le chef, elle se doutait que son père n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle, qu'il lui souhaiterait le meilleur avenir. Qu'il souhaiterait que soit _elle_, de toutes ses forces, pendant qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chaude et rassurante étreinte.

\- Celle-ci.

Un doigt rugueux, à l'ongle long et acéré malgré le travail pour le limer, se pointa dans sa direction. Un instant, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc alors qu'un trou béant s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, il s'agissait certainement d'une de celles sur les côtés. Elles étaient forcément bien plus belles, bien plus à son goût...

Pourtant, celle que vinrent chercher les vieilles dames, c'était bien elle. Meiko sentit leurs mains sur ses longues manches alors qu'elles la tiraient en avant, vers le bout de l'estrade, face à la foule. Elle se laissa entraîner, glacée, tétanisée par l'horreur de la situation. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cet homme qui la dévorait du regard. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour, lui paraissait figé dans le temps.

Lentement, elle le vit hocher la tête à l'intention des femmes l'entourant. Elle eut envie de pleurer. S'exécutant, l'une d'elles tira sur le nœud à sa taille pendant que les autres faisaient glisser le tissu le long de sa peau frissonnante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe, comme si sa seule pensée pouvait le retenir, pourtant il lui glissa dessus de haut en bas, l'abandonnant, horrifiée.

Elle se retrouva là, nue à la vue de tous, la lèvre tremblante. Elle voulait se cacher avec ses bras, pourtant ils restèrent collés le long de son corps, traîtres, la délaissant telle une œuvre inerte que l'on pouvait admirer. Elle sentait les flocons s'écraser sur sa peau puis, quelque chose de plus chaud qui coula le long de sa joue, perlant un instant au bout de son menton, avant de se perdre au milieu de sa poitrine libre de tout soutien.

On la tira pour qu'elle descende les quelques marches et ses jambes flageolèrent. Ses genoux percutèrent violemment le bois puis s'écrasèrent dans la neige alors que tout son corps s'effondrait pareil à une poupée disloquée. Elle entendit vaguement qu'on la rabrouait pour avoir écorché sa belle peau de porcelaine, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Les mains crispées dans la couche de neige, rougies par le froid, elle laissa ses larmes trop longtemps retenues s'échapper de ses prunelles azur, faisant fondre quelques flocons alors qu'elles tombaient sur le sol.

\- Non... non... gémit-elle de sa gorge en feu.

Sourdes à ses protestations étranglées, plusieurs personnes - la foule cette fois - la relevèrent, laissant des marques rouges sur ses bras alors qu'elle souhaitait juste rester à terre. Elle voulait s'effondrer, se recroqueviller et même mourir de froid ici si cela pouvait lui épargner la suite.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle fut tirée vers l'autel. Il lui paraissait plus grand et plus menaçant vu de près, si bien qu'elle commença à se débattre furieusement, oubliant sa gêne d'être touchée partout sur sa peau nue, oubliant ce devoir qu'on lui avait rabâché des jours durant. Seule une terreur sourde s'était mise à la dévorer jusque dans ses os, hurlant son refus.

Peu importe l'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve, la sentence était tombée et elle ne pouvait plus y échapper. Une roue gigantesque s'était actionnée, inarrêtable, prête à la broyer à tout instant. Elle luttait contre une force qui la dépassait.

\- Père...

Désespérée, elle chercha le visage familier parmi toutes ces personnes, tous ceux qui avaient pu être des voisins et amis, et qui maintenant lui paraissaient des étranger au regard fou. Elle tendit la main, le visage baigné de larmes, mais il n'y avait personne pour s'en préoccuper. Il s'était peut-être même déjà détourné de la scène, la laissant seule à son sort.

Rapidement, quatre personnes lui maintinrent poignets et chevilles de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien allongée sur l'hôtel, gigotant à la manière d'un animal enchaîné. La foule s'écarta ensuite, laissant passer un vieillard au sourire se voulant apaisant alors qu'elle plongeait son regard terrorisé dans le sien.

\- S'il-vous-plaît... s'il-vous-plaît...

Sourd à ses supplications, le vieil homme se saisit d'un mortier et d'un pilon déposés au pied de l'autel, ainsi que de quelques-unes des plantes colorées près de sa tête. Elle voyait sa main arracher quelques pétales de-ci, une feuille de-çà, passant au-dessus d'elle en ignorant la jeune femme en-dessous qui se débattait de toutes ses forces, incapable de se dégager.

Il les écrasa minutieusement, ajoutant un peu d'eau fumante, jusqu'à obtenir une mixture pourpre. Y plongeant le doigt, il enjoignit aux quatre hommes de mieux la tenir, avant d'appuyer de sa main libre au bas de sa cage thoracique, tandis que de l'autre il traçait une grande rune sur son ventre, juste en-dessous du nombril.

\- Pitié arrêtez ça...

Plus personne ne semblait la prendre en considération, alors qu'elle était pourtant au centre de leur attention. Le vieillard agita la branche de baies rouges au-dessus de sa tête, récitant une incantation qui lui parut interminable. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus elle sentait le froid mordant de la pierre dans son dos s'insinuer dans sa chaire, l'engourdissant. Épuisée, les poumons brûlés par l'air gelé, elle finit par calmer ses gesticulations, sanglotant en murmurant des supplications. Elle se prenait à prier qu'un dieu, ou n'importe quelle entité ayant le pouvoir de faire cesser cette folie, ramène la raison chez ces hommes et ne la libère.

Une légère brûlure au niveau de son estomac la fit grimacer, et elle réalisa soudain que l'incantation semblait terminée. Le vieil homme avait cessé de marmonner en agitant sa branche au-dessus d'elle. Tremblotante et muette, elle sentit qu'on lâchait ses poignets et chevilles meurtris, pourtant la volonté de se dégager n'était plus là, elle s'était comme vidée de ses forces.

Les yeux humides, elle observa celui qui l'avait choisie se diriger vers elle, de sa démarche venue d'un autre temps. Alors qu'elle restait là, immobile, il la saisit sous les genoux et derrière les épaules pour la soulever élégamment. Pendant qu'il la transportait, se dirigeant vers sa grande demeure, elle entendait les acclamations des gens autour d'elle, la félicitant alors qu'elle pleurait en silence. Personne ne viendrait.

Les pas lourds gravirent le seuil pour pousser la porte, et elle l'écouta, interdite, claquer derrière eux. Les bruits de la fête lui semblaient lointains à présent, et elle-même se sentait détachée de la réalité, soumise à son sort qui défilait devant elle.

Pourtant la réalité lui revint brutalement lorsqu'elle le vit pousser la porte d'une chambre. Un grand lit de tissu pourpre se tenait au centre, fraîchement changé à l'odeur de lessive qui flottait dans l'air. Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors qu'elle comprenait toute l'ampleur de ce "qu'être choisie" signifiait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté d'y échapper plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir attendu que ce soit le moment où elle ne pourrait plus reculer ? Elle s'était laissée embarquer par tous ces gens qui adulaient un homme, dieu ou démon. Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

Il la déposa sur les draps et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les sanglots secouant ses épaules. Elle le vit défaire son propre kimono, dévoilant sa musculature luisante à la faible lueur de la seule bougie bravant l'obscurité de la chambre. Effrayée, Meiko outrepassa l'intimidation et le désespoir qu'il provoquait chez elle pour tenter de s'échapper à nouveau, quitter ce lieu qui l'angoissait.

Il la tira par une cheville, la ramenant sans mal vers lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle sentait son buste rencontrer son dos. Il dégageait une forte chaleur, peut-être exacerbée par ses sens affolés, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas celle que dégagerait un homme normal. Il la maîtrisait sans difficulté alors elle finit par cesser de s'agiter, tremblante.

La vue trouble, les yeux enflés, elle fixa ses mains agrippées aux draps comme si elle se tenait au bord du vide. Elle sentait son souffle dans sa nuque, chaud et animal. Il lui nouait la gorge, rendant toutes ses supplications étranglées alors qu'elle n'osait pas se retourner pour affronter la réalité.

\- Pitié... pitié...

Il semblait que ses mots s'évanouissaient dans la nuit, couverts par cette forte respiration derrière elle. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, alors qu'il la maintenait fermement, la bloquant sous lui.

Elle sentit le bras libre de l'homme passer sous son ventre, sa main le caressant lentement, réveillant la chaleur de la rune inscrite par l'incantation alors que les larmes redoublaient, s'écrasant contre les draps froissés. Elle le massait presque tendrement, pourtant ce geste réveillait en elle une profonde terreur qui lui faisait ressentir pourquoi elle n'avait cessé de se sentir comme une proie. Ces doigts chauds qui glissaient sur sa peau, lourds de promesses.


End file.
